Heretofore, various types of ionic surfactants have been incorporated in cleanser compositions for skin and hair. Though having a high detergency, these could not be sufficiently satisfactory in point of irritation to skin and others, foamability in washing, feeling during and after washing, feeling after drying and others.
Consequently, for the purpose of improving the foamability and the foam quality in washing and improving the feeling during and after washing, general-purpose cationic polymers, nonionic polymers, silicones and others are additionally used, which, however, could not be still satisfactory in point of all the feeling in application, the conditioning effect, the feeling after drying and others.
Further, in many cases, when used along with a sebum or a makeup component, the conditioning component is often defective in that it may have some negative influence on the foamability in washing.
For example, Patent Reference 1 describes adding a water-insoluble oil such as polyisobutene, modified silicone oil or the like to a liquid skin cleanser composition containing a crystalline anionic surfactant and an amorphous surfactant gives an improved rinsing feeling in rinsing.
Patent Reference 2 describes a rinse-off liquid personal cleaning composition containing a water-soluble surfactant and a water-insoluble oil such as polybutene or the like, which gives an excellent rinsing feel and a mild feeling to skin.
Patent Reference 3 discloses a skincare composition containing a surfactant, a specific cationic polygalactomannan and a skincare active component, which is capable of imparting a protective function to skin.
However, when the skin cleanser compositions of Patent References 1 to 3 are used, there are problems in that they are not satisfactory in point of frictional resistance feeling in rinsing (feeling in use thereof, or that is, feeling of frictional resistance in use thereof), they leave a strong remaining feeling or an oily feeling after rinsing and therefore give a sticky feeling, and they could not attain a refreshing feeling after rinsing. In addition, the compositions could not give a comfortable silky feeling with moisturization to the skin after drying.